Tag der Deutschen Einheit
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: Ludwig's face would break out into a huge smile, and Gilbert would hold him close. He used to say that everything was worth it, just to see Ludwig smile. / For German Unity Days, some cute moments between these two brothers over the years.


Author's note: Written for German Unity Day. Felt it'd be a missed opportunity to not write something, so I only have vague references to historical events here. I just like their relationship as brothers, and the way Ludwig smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Tag der Deutschen Einheit<strong>

When Ludwig was little, his brother used to throw him in the air. He was so small, when he first came to live with Gilbert. He was bruised all over, but his brother always caught him where it didn't hurt. Ludwig's face would break out into a huge smile, and Gilbert would hold him close. He used to say that everything was worth it, just to see Ludwig smile.

* * *

><p>Someone was arguing with Gilbert in the other room. The unknown nation threw the door open, almost causing Ludwig to flinch. But he didn't, because his brother had said only the weak flinch, and Ludwig didn't want to be weak. He wanted to be strong, for his brother.<p>

The man was thin and dark haired, but his eyes reminded Ludwig of his brother. Not in the color, but in the gleam, behind the glasses he wore. He took one look at Ludwig, sneered, then left. Ludwig felt he had failed his brother.

"Don't worry about it West!" Gilbert said happily, clapping him on the shoulder. "Edelstein has a stick so far up his ass he doesn't know what day it is."

And so they went to get pretzels, and Ludwig told his brother what he wanted to do for his ninth birthday.

* * *

><p>The next time there was arguing, a woman sat outside the door. She was very pretty. When Ludwig approached she smiled, beckoning him to sit beside her. He was glad he was wearing his new suit, the one his brother had gotten him for this twelfth birthday, as she was dressed very nicely.<p>

"I hear you are Ludwig Beilschmidt," she said happily. Ludwig nodded like his brother had taught him to for a lady. "I am Elizabeta Edelstein," and she offered her hand. He kissed it like gentlemen do for ladies, which made her sigh with content. "You are different from your brother," she murmured, and there was something sad in her green eyes.

Once again the door was thrown open, banging against the wall. Ludwig startled a little, but the woman not at all. The other man, the dark haired one with purple eyes, turned to her and held out a stiff hand. She took it, then paused to kiss Ludwig's cheek.

"You are very sweet," she whispered, then left with her husband.

Gilbert sat down beside Ludwig. "She said I'm not like you," the younger boy whined once they had left. He wanted to be like his brother very much, good and strong and maybe not awesome but still.

The red eyes watched the hall the other two had gone down. "Is that so?" Ludwig had never seen his brother like this; he was quiet, contemplating something.

"Who is she?"

The words seemed to breathe life back into his brother. "No one important!" Gilbert announced. "All that matters is me and my brother!"

It made Ludwig happy, to know he was so important.

* * *

><p>New Years was more exciting this year, in Berlin. The year was changing, 1899 to 1900, and that excited Ludwig. His brother let him stay up, watching from his window as people passed by outside.<p>

When Ludwig turned back, he found Gilbert had fallen asleep. So Ludwig did his best to pull the sheets up over his older brother, to remove the sleeping man's shoes, and then, for good measure, he snuggled up beside him. As a reward a sleepy Gil wrapped his arm around Ludwig.

"Happy New Year!" Ludwig whispered excitedly.

"Hope it's a good one," Gil yawned before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>The blood was gushing out and it hurt, it hurt like nothing else had ever hurt. Ludwig tried to apply pressure, to the gunshot wound, but it was too hard, being in the trench, listening to the enemy firing. His brother emptied his gun of bullets, than took Ludwig's gun, and when he ran out of rounds he finally pulled down to assist his baby brother.<p>

Gilbert's hands were quick, applying pressure, wrapping the wound. The blood didn't make him sick; Ludwig asked why weeks earlier. It had been with a heavy heart Gilbert told him to wait and see, and blood would no longer bother the German nation either. Watching his injury, he knew what Gilbert meant.

"Thanks," Ludwig managed when Gilbert finished. Gilbert didn't say anything, but after a moment held his brother tight.

"I don't know what I'd do if I weren't with you West," he said into his ear.

"Don't worry," the younger man replied, "I'll never leave you."

* * *

><p>"That is the stupidest piss of money, Brother," Ludwig groaned. This was why he hid money from his brother. How many radios did they need? It wasn't like the broadcasts were ever anything good.<p>

"Nonsense!" Gilbert yelled before Elizabeta hit him in the head.

"Roderich is sleeping," she whispered.

"Fuck him!" Gilbert yelled louder, this time being chased by the Hungarian nation. Ludwig wasn't certain as to how deep a sleeper Roderich was, but surely no one could sleep through that ruckus.

Later Gilbert climbed into his bed. "Getoff!" Ludwig tried to say while his brother held his face to the pillow.

"Tell your brother you love him," Gilbert demanded before laying on Ludwig's side, kissing his cheek.

"You know I love you," Ludwig conceded.

There was something to Gilbert's smile that made Ludwig anxious. "When this war is over, let's move to the country."

"If there's any country left," and they both knew nearly all of Germany had been destroyed by the Allied forces moving towards Berlin.

"We'll be fine," Gilbert said, shifting as Ludwig rolled onto his back. He laid back down on his brother's large chest. "We've got each other."

"Ja," Ludwig agreed, then held his brother close.

* * *

><p>He could see his brother, could see him over the wall. If Ludwig sat at the window in his bedroom, he could see over the wall from West to East Berlin. He could see his brother, but he could not hold him.<p>

Ludwig never thought he'd miss his brother so much. Gilbert was never a variable in his life; he was always the sole constant. They belonged together.

* * *

><p>The first time they were allowed to meet after Germany was reunified, Ludwig started to cry. Gilbert was so much thinner than he used to be, so much paler, his clothes old. He cried and held his brother close to his large chest, squeezing him too hard and not caring at all until his big brother hit him.<p>

"Can't breathe!" Gilbert managed, and finally Ludwig let him go and saw that his brother was crying too.

"I love you," Ludwig groaned at the sight, fighting the urge to hold his other half close again.

"If you love me, show me that smile that's all mine," Gilbert said, his lips cocked on one side as if daring him. He'd forgotten what talking about feelings with his brother was like.

But the sight, the sight was so ridiculous, they were both grown men crying, and it made him laugh. Ludwig through back his head, laughing and smiling at his big brother, in a way he hadn't since he was a child, being thrown in the air.

Gilbert reached out a hand to stroke his face. "Now that's the West I know."

* * *

><p>His brother is so annoying most days. Roderich barely helps the situation, and most days arguments only end with threats from Elizabeta and her frying pan.<p>

But as Ludwig finishes cleaning the kitchen, looking out the window, he knew it didn't matter. Gilbert was playing with the dogs, running and chasing and fighting for the stick. It doesn't matter that he's annoying because now this is their life, together, and no one would ever separate them again. Everything is calm, quiet. They have a house out in the country, and Ludwig is strong enough to protect his brother. They have everything.

Gilbert catches him watching, and shouts something. Ludwig opens the window, and Gilbert shouts it again. "Smile West!"

And Ludwig does.


End file.
